Both household and commercial sinks typically have drains in their bottom surfaces that allow for the contents of the sink to be evacuated and drained away. In most instances the drains also permit the insertion of a plug or other form of stopper to prevent the escape of fluids or materials from the sink when desired. For example, household kitchen sinks are commonly connected to a waste or drain pipe through the use of what is referred to generally as a basket assembly. The basket assembly includes a plug that may be received therein to close off the opening between the sink and the drain pipe. An example of one type of basket and plug assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,540, dated Mar. 23, 1982.
In most cases the plug portion of the basket assembly includes a form of strainer designed to strain or filter solid materials from waste water as it passes through to the drain pipe. The plug is also commonly designed such that it is moveable between an open and a closed position. When in their open position, existing plugs permit waste water from the sink to exit into the drain pipe while filtering solid materials therefrom. When closed, the plugs seal off the passageway to the drain pipe and prevent the escape of the contents of the sink.
While existing sink baskets and plugs have generally met with reasonable success, they nevertheless suffer from a number of limitations that both diminish their effectiveness and make them less attractive for use by a consumer. One of the primary limitations of currently existing sink baskets and their plugs and strainers relates to the fact that it is often difficult to determine through a quick visual inspection whether the plug is in an open or a closed configuration. In addition, currently available plugs tend to often move between an open and a closed position through the application of a generally vertically oriented force. In the case of a kitchen sink, placing dishes or pots and pans over the plug can unintentionally force it into a closed position, preventing the escape of waste water from the sink. Commonly used sink baskets, plugs and strainers are also typically formed from stainless steel and are rarely colour coordinated with either the sink or the room within which the sink is located. Changing or replacing sink baskets tends to be a time consuming endeavour that requires the use of specialized tools and skill.